fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 32
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Rosanna keek toe hoe de golven spetterend tegen de klippen in elkaar klapten en het schuim de lucht in stuurden. Faebis hinnikte geschrokken toen een paar spatten water op haar poten landden en Rosanna ging weer achteruit. Adamaris, Orabelle, Naito, Cornelius en Cyramelia stonden te overleggen terwijl Rosanna wachtte op de boot die hen over zou brengen. Ze stonden op een lager gedeelte van een klein rotsgebergte in het noorden van het Astronomierijk, dicht bij de kust, waar de rivier uitmondde in zee. Aan de overkant van de rivier-zee was het kasteel van een rijke baronnes die volgens Adriel Betthany had geadopteerd. Adamaris sprong van haar paard en gaf de teugels even aan Orabelle alvorens ze naar Rosanna toeliep. 'Ik hoop dat die baronnes een of andere gemene heks is die Betthany streng behandelt,' zei ze. 'Waarom dat? Zodat je haar op haar donder kunt geven?' vroeg Rosanna terwijl ze haar kapmantel terug goed legde over haar schouders. 'Nee. Zodat ik me niet schuldig moet voelen,' zei Adamaris en ze staarde naar het landhuis in de verte. Rosanna zweeg even. Ze begreep Adamaris punt wel; als Betthany en de baronnes op elkaar gesteld waren, zou het erg pijnlijk worden om Naito's zusje mee te krijgen. Ze begreep zelf eigenlijk ook niet waarom Adriel wou dat ze al hun familieleden terugvonden. Ook Grace en Valerie waren meegekomen; zij zouden Betthany het beste kunnen overtuigen om terug te komen bij Naito en mee te helpen hun andere broers en zusjes terug te vinden. Ze hadden Carlo ook gevraagd om met ze mee te komen, maar die had geweigerd en zich teruggetrokken in de bibliotheek. Al sinds hij terug was probeerde Rosanna contact met hem te zoeken, maar haar slimme adoptiebroer wist haar steeds maar te ontlopen en dus had ze het opgegeven. 'Oké, we nemen de boot,' klonk Orabelle's stem dan op boven het geruis van het water en de golven.'Anders zijn we sowieso verdacht.' Er klonk instemmend gemurmel van de anderen en nadat iedereen hun paarden had vastgebonden op een grasveldje met veel stapels hooi en een beek met zoet water, liepen ze het steile rotspaadje omlaag richting de steiger. Rosanna hielp Adamaris door ervoor te zorgen dat er geen zout water op haar mechanische ledematen spatten waardoor ze zouden gaan roesten. Ook hielp Orabelle de anderen dubbel zo veel in de plaats van Naito, die dat niet kon. Ze waren een hecht groepje geworden en wisten precies hoe ze op elkaar konden afstemmen. Deze missie moest een eitje worden. Vol bewondering keek Rosanna hoe Valerie behendig over de rotsen klauterde terwijl ze een nerveuze Grace achter zich aan hielp klimmen. Ze dacht terug aan haar atletische talenten, maar die kon ze nu niet gebruiken omdat het te gevaarlijk was met de anderen hier. Toen het rotspaadje bekleed bleek met droog gras op ht laatste stuk hield Adamaris niet meer in en gillend rende ze naar beneden terwijl ze schreeuwde; 'Ik kan niet stoppen!!' Orabelle schoof zowat neerzittend omlaag en Valerie rende vlak naast haar voorbij met Grace aan haar hand. Naito gaf een kuch en ging naast Orabelle zitten, proberend geen oogcontact te maken. 'Is er iets?' vroeg de levende pop verbaast. Naito maakte een vaag gebaar naar zijn arm zonder iets te zeggen. 'Oh! Dankjewel,' zei Orabelle en ze greep zijn arm vast terwijl hij overeind ging staan. Rosanna moest zich wel verbazen over hoe Naito slimme technieken had bedacht om zijn vloek niet te activeren. Orabelle en Cornelius hadden haar erover verteld, want blijkbaar had Naito het bekend toen hij en de anderen ontvoerd waren en daar was Rosanna niet bij geweest. Cyramelia hield haar armen stijf tegen haar borst gedrukt toen ze met dichtgeknepen ogen stapje voor stapje omlaag trippelde. 'Haha, kom hier jij!' lachtte Rosanna en ze nam de hand van het Engelenmeisje vast.'Wat ben je toch een kip de laatste tijd!' 'K-kip?' vroeg Cyramelia geschrokken.'Ik?' 'Jep! Wat spookt Adriel toch met je uit? De laatste avonden sluipen jullie samen Huize Smaragd uit en wanneer jullie terugkomen zie je eruit alsof je wel zou kunnen huilen.' Cyramelia werd een beetje rood.'Dat zijn jouw zaken niet!' piepte ze. 'Vertel maar gewoon, ik ga het niet doorvertellen. Op mijn erewoord!' 'Hmmmmpff, oké dan!' verzuchtte Cyramelia terwijl ze het laatste stukje afdaalden en zich bij de anderen voegden. Op dat moment kwam de boot aan en de persoon die hen overbracht wenkte ze alleen maar kort zonder wat te zeggen. Cornelius, Orabelle en Naito klauterden eerst aan boord waarna Adamaris en Cyramelia Grace en Valerie optilden en er bij zetten waarna zij achter ze aan kwamen. Rosanna klom als laatste aan boord en zodra dat gebeurt was begon de boot te varen. Het wiegen maakte Rosanna gelukkig niet misselijk; ze had een sterke maag, en blijkbaar gold dat ook voor Grace. Het porseleinen poppenmeisje wees naar allerlei zaken die voorbij dreven en stak haar hand zo nu en dan in het kolkende water. Ze kon wel zien hoe bezorgd Orabelle omkeek naar haar jongere zusje, maar het oudere meisje leek niets te durven zeggen uit angst dat de bekritiserende blik die Valerie haar gaf zou veranderen in bekritiserende woorden. 'Kijk uit!' gilde Rosanna plots toen Grace gevaarlijk ver naar voren helde en wild zwaaide met haar armen om in evenwicht te blijven. Zij en Orabelle schoten tegelijkertijd naar voren en grepen Grace vast onder haar armen voor ze het water in zou tuimelen. 'Hoe dom ben je wel niet?!' gilde Orabelle terwijl ze Grace vastgreep bij de schouders.'We zitten op zee! Dan ga je niet spelen in het water!' Rosanna zag angstig hoe Valerie kokend van woede opstond en zich klaarmaakte om Orabelle ervan langs te geven, maar toen begon Orabelle haar ogen eruit te huilen terwijl ze Grace heen en weer schudde. Ze wist wel waarom; Orabelle huilde bij alle emoties die ze had, of ze nou verdrietig, kwaad, gelukkig of opgelucht was. Het was best grappig. Maar blijkbaar wist Valerie het niet meer of had ze het nooit geweten, want die keek stomverbaasd naar de huilende Orabelle. 'Het is oké Orabibi!' zei Adamaris kloppend op het hoofd van het oudere meisje.'We weten dat je opgelucht bent!' Naito keek alsof hij moest kotsen door iedereens gedrag en Rosanna grinnikte even. Cornelius wreef met zijn hand door zijn haar; blijkbaar vroeg hij zich af wat hij kon doen, terwijl Cyramelia zich zo klein mogelijk probeerde te maken. 'We zijn er,' klonk de stem van de schipper dan. 'Dat werd tijd!' zuchtte Naito luid terwijl hij van de boot sprong. Die sprong faalde desondanks omdat hij met één been in het water schoot en zowel zijn schoen als de zoom van zijn broek kletsnat maakte. Hij gilde luid en sprong in het rond terwijl Adamaris hem uitlachtte, maar zij viel ook in het water en dan nog eens languit. Gelukkig was het net zomer geworden, dus het water was niet zo koud. Het groepje liep al kletsend het pad op richting de deuren van het huis van de baronnes en Betthany terwijl Orabelle met Cornelius' zakdoek haar gezicht beschaamd afveegde en Grace nog steeds haar hand vasthield en onzeker naar een mokkende Valerie keek. Al gauw bereikten ze de voordeur. Het kasteel was best mooi; het had een moccakleurige baksteen en de daken en dakpannen die overal afdakjes maakten hadden een grijzig roodbruine kleur. Naito haalde de klopper omhoog en liet hem hard neerkomen. 'Idioot!' snauwde Adamaris.'Dat was veel te luid!' 'Denk je?' vroeg Naito onzeker.'Ik ben er altijd nerveus over..' 'En maar goed ook!' ging Adamaris verder. 'Bek dicht!' snauwde Rosanna.'Ik hoor voetstappen.' Het geluid van hakken op een tegelvloer echode achter de deur en even later werd die geopend. Een mooi dienstmeisje met ronde blauwe ogen en donkerblond haar keek hen aan vanuit de kier van de deur. 'Bezoek voor mevrouw?' vroeg ze een beetje verlegen. 'Ja,' antwoordde Cornelius.'Het is belangrijk.' Het dienstmeisje knikte respectvol en opende de deuren volledig voor hen.'Kom maar binnen.' Adamaris keek achterdochtig naar het dienstmeisje terwijl ze naast Rosanna ging lopen.'Hoezo laten ze onbekende bezoekers binnen zonder vragen te stellen of te fouilleren? Wat een wonder dat die baronnes nog leeft.' 'Hier is het alleen maar in ons voordeel,' herinnerde Rosanna haar, 'dus laten we niet klagen. Ik wil hier zo snel mogelijk weg, ik maak me nu al zorgen om Faebis.' Adamaris gromde wat en liep naar voren. Cyramelia keek gefascineerd in het rond terwijl Naito nors zijn kap over zijn hoofd trok en lichtjes vloekte elke keer als hij zijn natte voet op de grond zette en water achter liet. Het dienstmeisje bracht hen naar een kleine zwarthouten deur dichtbij het begin van de gang. Ze klopte drie keer aan en er klonk een stem op. 'Jullie mogen binnen,' zei het dienstmeisje en ze liet de acht personen de ruimte in. Rosanna keek om zich heen. De kamer was niet groot en niet klein, maar erg verlicht. Grote ramen gaven uitkijk op een mooie tuin vol bloemperkjes en struiken en fonteintjes en de muren van de kamer hadden een pastelblauwe kleur terwijl het plafond bedekt was met bronzen accenten. Een erg mooie vrouw zat aan het koffietafeltje dat net als de kamer niet extreem klein maar ook niet enorm groot was en hield een kopje koffie in haar slanke vingers. Ze had lange benen, een lange hals en een fijne kaaklijn. Ze deed bijna denken aan Engelen zoals Cyramelia en Cornelius, maar zag er net menselijk genoeg uit. Haar lange goudbruine haren lagen golvend over haar rug en schouders en de lokken die over haar voorhoofd lagen krulden vrolijk op. Twee lokjes van de zijkant van haar haargrens waren naar achteren getrokken en opgestoken met een speld. Ze was slank, maar had mooie hoeken en goede spieren. Ze zag er bovenal erg gezond uit; met twinkelende lichtbruine ogen en een gezonde blos. De meesten waren verstomd, maar Adamaris zei vrijpostig als altijd; 'Hallo mevrouw! We komen voor uw dochter.' terwijl ze haar hoofd kort boog. Naito kwam onzeker naast haar staan. De tweede persoon aan de tafel was de echtgenoot van de baronnes; een mooie maar iewat streng uitziende man. Of niet helemaal, bedacht Rosanna; hij leek eerder het type dat best vriendelijk was maar alleen tegen geliefden en familie. Hij had warrig zwart haar, een ronde bril en was net als de baronnes nog vrij jong. Zijn twinkelende zilveren ogen keken hen afwachtend aan. De baronnes stond op en vouwde haar handen ineen voor haar buik. Rosanna realiseerde zich met een schok dat ze zwanger was. Nog niet lang, maar zwanger. Misschien zou ze Betthany weg doen als ze haar eigen baby had? Maar ze leek niet dat type vrouw. 'Ach, bedoel je Betthany?' vroeg ze vriendelijk.'Ze is op haar kamer. Zal ik haar gaan halen of komen jullie gewoon mee?' 'We komen wel mee,' zei Orabelle lief glimlachend.'Dat is minder moeite voor u.' 'Ach stop,' lachte de baronnes vrolijk.'Ik ben nog niet zó zwanger hoor!' Met een koddig drafje dat vroeger elegant geweest moest zijn liep ze de kamer uit en de gang in. De anderen liepen achter haar aan. Rosanna ging dichter bij de baronnes lopen.'Hoe lang bent u al zwanger?' vroeg ze beleefd. 'Ach, noem me maar Veronique hoor!' zei de baronnes opgewekt.'Vier maand, trouwens.' 'Was Betthany je eerste kind?' 'Ach nee, Betthany is geadopteerd. Ze was zo'n arm zwervertje, helemaal alleen op straat, en nog zo jong ook. De hemel weet wat er gebeurd is met haar ouders, want zelf weet ze er niets meer van!' zei Veronique zwaaiend met haar arm.'Wat komen jullie eigenlijk doen in ons landhuis? Hebben jullie zaken met Betthany? Jullie lijken me toch zo'n lieve kinderen.' 'Betthany is mijn zusje.' zei Naito prompt. Iedereen bleef geschrokken stil staan. Waarom had Naito dat nu al gezegd?! Nu waren alle kansen op het terugkrijgen van Betthany verpest! Veronique bleef ook stil staan en keek Naito half omgedraaid aan. Ze zweeg een poosje. Dan zei ze; 'Ach, zo zit het dus..' Ze keek een beetje onzeker.'Jullie willen haar... terug?' Naito haalde een hand door zijn haren.'Ik weet het niet. Ik denk het wel.' 'Zeg eens jongen,' zei de baronnes terwijl ze zich volledig tot hem richtte. Haar zorgeloze toon van eerder was compleet verdwenen.'Kun jij Betthany een beter thuis geven dan ze nu heeft?' Naito sperde zijn ogen geschrokken open. Daar had hij blijkbaar niet over nagedacht; niemand van hen. 'Betthany was bijna stervende toen ik haar vond,' ging Veronique verder.'Waar was jij toen, jongen?' 'Hij was weggelopen,' zei Adamaris, 'Maar dat was niet zijn schuld.' 'Adamaris!' schreeuwde Naito woedend.'Waarom zeg je dat nou?!' 'Ik ben geen leugenaar,' zei Adamaris koeltjes, 'en ik vind ook dat Betthany beter hier zou blijven.' 'Hoe kun je zoiets zeggen? Ze is mijn zusje! Wat denken jullie?!' en Naito wendde zich tot de anderen. Rosanna prutste onzeker aan haar nagels.'Betthany zal hier een beter leven hebben, maar jij bent wel haar broer.' 'Betthany was 3 toen ik haar vond,' zei Veronique.'Ondertussen heb ik al 5 meer jaren met haar gespendeerd dan hij met haar. Ik denk dat dat haar eerder mijn dochter maakt dan zijn zus.' 'We moeten er even over nadenken,' zei Rosanna gauw. Ze wierp een dringende blik naar zowel Adamaris als Naito en de anderen volgden haar. 'Ik ben het eens met Adamaris,' zei Cornelius toen ze buiten stonden.'Betthany moet blijven!' 'Ik weet het niet hoor,' zei Orabelle,'Betthany werd zowat gestolen door de baronnes. Geeft haar dat echt recht op haar? Technisch gezien is Naito nog steeds haar voogd...' 'Wil je echt wat beter is voor haar?' ketste Adamaris rechtstreeks tegen Naito.'Of wil je wat het leukste is voor jou?' 'Kijk eens wie het zegt!' snauwde Naito terug.'Als jij niet per se naar de markt wou terug gaan zou jouw zus nog leven!' Hoofdstuk 31 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 33 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken